Best Friends Forever?
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: How Gen and Lily met and became friends.


Title: Best Friends Forever?

Summary: How Gen and Lily met and became friends.

Dedicated to XxInsanityxX, who asked for me to write this. I've been meaning to do one for a while now, but I didn't think anyone would want to read it. And, yeah, it's a one-shot.

Two very different little girls stepped onto Platform 9 and ¾ for their very first trip to Hogwarts. One, a small redhead with bright green eyes, clung tightly to her mother, not so sure she wanted to go to Hogwarts after all.

"Lily, it'll be fine." her mother smiled.

"You were so excited before. It's just nerves." her father added.

Her sister said nothing. Instead, she stood frowning at the other children at their parents, kind of wishing she could go to the magical school, and trying not to let her jealousy show.

A little ways away, another first year was struggling with her own trunk, her parents dropping her off at the Platform and leaving quickly, her father not wanting to be associated with any kind of magic at all.

"Stupid... heavy... thing!" she gasped, brushing her black hair out of her face and sighing.

"I'll help you if you help me."

Gen glanced around, noticing a small redhead struggling with her own heavy trunk. "OK." she said, grabbing one end of the girl's trunk and helping her get it on the train.

"Now yours." Lily smiled, helping Gen with her trunk. "Lily Evans, by the way."

"Gwendolyn Moore. Nicknamed Gen, though, thanks to my cousin. Are you a first year?" Gen asked curiously, sitting down on her trunk.

"Yeah. You too?" When Gen nodded, she asked, "Muggleborn?"

"Yeah." Gen smiled weakly, grabbing the handle on her trunk and and dragging it down the corridor. "Want to sit with me? My cousin and one of our friends are supposed to be around here, somewhere. My cousin is a Half-Blood. And we think Celeste is, too. Though we're not really sure, since her dad's a Squib, or something, and her mum's a Muggle."

"I... guess she would be a Half-Blood." Lily said, looking about as confused as Gen sounded. "I didn't even know there was such thing as magic until I got my letter."

"Me, too." Gen said, panting slightly as she flung open the door to an empty compartment. "My aunt's magic, though. She never told us in case Marci wasn't."

"Well, where were your parents?" Lily asked.

Gen stammered a bit, then lied, "My father had to get back to work. He was in a hurry, so he only dropped me off."

Just then, their compartment door opened and in stepped a few older students, and a couple their age. "Look at the new little Mudbloods, gents." the tallest girl smirked. "Aren't they sweet?"

"Leave them alone! They haven't done anything to you." a boy their age snapped.

"Oh, that's right, Sirius. You're the black sheep of the family. Why don't you keep them company?" the girl their age asked, smirking. The older students laughed ruthlessly and left, followed by the girl.

"What's a Mudblood?" Lily asked softly.

"It's a name for a Muggleborn. Just ignore them. They're gits." he shrugged, leaving too.

"OK... and we were supposed to be intimidated?" Gen asked Lily, who shrugged, too. "Not much of a name, is it?"

"Nope." Lily grinned. "Hey what House do you think you'll be in? I guess they were Slytherin."

"Slytherin? House?" Gen asked, frowning.

"Yeah, there's Gryffindor, for the brave. Hufflepuff, for the loyal. Ravenclaw, for the smart. And Slytherin, for the -- "

" -- gits?" Gen finished, laughing.

"I guess so." Lily grinned. "I'm hoping for Gryffindor, but I could make due in Ravenclaw."

Gen frowned, not entirely sure what house she'd be in. "I guess I could do good in any of them, except Slytherin."

"Yeah. Anything but Slytherin." Lily laughed. "And you'll be OK, right?"

"Right." Gen smiled.

Later that afternoon, they were joined by Gen's cousin, Marci, and Celeste, one of their closest friends and neighbor. "You have a run-in with the Slytherins, too?" Marci asked after Gen had introduced Lily.

"Yeah. Not very bright, are they?" Lily asked her.

"No, not really. Though they were kinder to us than they probably were to you." Celeste added.

"Yeah. Called us Mudbloods. As if that hurts our feelings." Gen scoffed, rolling her eyes.

The other three giggled and started talking about Hogwarts. What they had heard. What they knew. And what they were hoping for when they got there.

"Right now, I'm hoping for food." Gen groaned as the sky darked. "Are we there, yet?"

"I could really use something to eat myself." Celeste nodded. "But I don't think we're there, yet."

"But you two JUST ate!"

"No, we ate hours ago." Celeste said, exaggerating slightly.

Lily and Marci rolled their eyes, though happy to hear the train pulling to a stop. "Let's go!" Gen giggled.

The four could not stop giggling until they were across the lake and in the Great Hall. Nerves were settling back in, especially since they were facing the entire school.

And, as each name drew nearer, they could feel butterflies beginning to flutter in their stomachs. Lily was made a Gryffindor. She looked quickly at Gen, catching her winking at her before heading to the Gryffindor table.

Celeste soon joined her at the Gryffindor table.

Gen quickly followed suit, as did Marci.

"Well, at least we're all together." Lily grinned. "Nice start, isn't it?"

"Lovely." Gen beamed.


End file.
